The invention relates generally to tools and more particularly to combination tools embodying more than one tool function in a single tool and having lever handles for controlling the action of jaw elements.
Many prior tools include only a single or sometimes two tool functions. To obtain a larger number of tool functions, for example ten tool functions, one may be required to have at least five tools. Carrying or storing many tools can be difficult in some situations and in such cases it is desirable to combine many tool functions into a single tool. Additionally, the cost of many tools compared to a single combination tool can be relatively high. It has been recognized by those skilled in the art that a single combination tool which provides numerous tool functions can be a preferably alternative to multiple tools.
Combination tools which include two pairs of jaws for providing multiple jaw tool functions have been provided in the past but have not included a single pair of free-swinging handles for actuating both pairs of jaws, or have not included a biasing means for positioning those jaws to a preferred position for use. In some prior tools having a single pair of handles, repositioning the handles for use with other parts of the tool required disassembly of the tool, repositioning the handles to the desired position, and then reassembly of the tool. This procedure requires time for disassembly and reassembly which the tool user may not desire to spend and exposes the disassembled tool to loss of its parts.
In using a tool having no biasing means with only one hand, manual dexterity is required to grasp a handle of the tool with some fingers on the hand and open the jaws by moving the other handle away from the first handle with another finger or fingers of the same hand. The jaws must be opened into the proper position for initial engagement with the workpiece. Two hands may be used to position the tool instead of just the one but than the second hand is not available to perform another task, such as holding the workpiece. Thus, in some cases, it is desirable to have automatic positioning of the jaws.
In certain prior combination tools having multiple jaws and swinging handles for actuating the jaws, the means for engaging and actuating the jaws does not provide a large surface area for applying the force against the jaws. A larger bearing surface gives rise to better durability and is therefore desirable.
Additionally, prior combination tools wherein multiple jaws are a feature typically do not include a socket drive means for accepting a socket driver or screw driver bits. In order to obtain greater versatility, a combination tool having jaw functions and a socket drive mechanism would be desirable.
Many prior combination tools also do not provide any means for retaining the jaws in a desired position. There are times, for example, when operation of a selected tool function or storage of the tool may be made easier by retaining the jaw elements in a fixed relation to each other and the rest of the tool. For example the use of a tool function embodied in one handle may be made easier by having the jaw elements retained securely shut and tucked out of the way against the other handle.
Those concerned with providing tools have recognized the desirability of providing a combination tool having a large number of tool functions to reduce the number of tools required to complete certain tasks. Those concerned have also recognized the desirability of providing a combination tool which has swinging handles for actuating multiple jaws and which contains a socket drive mechanism and yet is convenient to use. The present invention fulfills these needs.